


Inch by Inch We Get Closer (to every little part of each other)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mistaken For A Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate only noticed then as she took stock of all the witches around her that they were all paired off; some holding hands, others kissing, and one particular couple who seemed to have forgotten they were in public.“There must be some sort of mistake,” started Hecate. Like trusting Dimity Drill, her mind added. “I’m not-”“Hecate, what are you doing here?” asked Ada as she appeared at Hecate’s side.Hecate opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by an ear piercing squeal from Claire, who clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, how romantic!”OR:Dimity and Miss Bat send Ada and Hecate on a cruise.





	Inch by Inch We Get Closer (to every little part of each other)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you very much to Alafair for her beta work. Also Meridel and BigBadWolfe for being two of the best sounding boards a lady could ask for. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from the song "Cruisin" by Smokey Robinson.

Hecate approached the counter and gently lowered her suitcase to the floor. “Hecate Hardbroom,” she informed the receptionist.  

The woman - _Claire_ , her name tag read - smiled in a way that made Hecate want to gag. “Well, let’s get you all settled in.” She consulted her console then quirked an eyebrow. “And Miss Cackle?” she asked as she looked behind Hecate.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

“Your partner. It says you’re checking in with a Miss Ada Cackle.”

Hecate only noticed then as she took stock of all the witches around her that they were all paired off; some holding hands, others kissing, and one particular couple who seemed to have forgotten they were in public.

“There must be some sort of mistake,” started Hecate. _Like trusting Dimity Drill_ , her mind added. “I’m not-”

“Hecate, what are you doing here?” asked Ada as she appeared at Hecate’s side.

Hecate opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by an ear piercing squeal from  Claire, who clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, how romantic!”

Ada peered atop her spectacles from one woman to the other; Hecate’s cheeks were quite as red as the receptionist’s hair. She smiled, a little uneasy.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Claire winked at Hecate, who responded with a scowl, then turned her bright smile back to Ada. “You’re Miss Cackle, correct?” Ada nodded. “Well, I guess your partner decided to surprise you.”

Ada’s eyebrows shot up. “My…” She trailed off as realization dawned. Claire continued to chatter enthusiastically as she thrust an information packet into Ada’s hands.  “And here we have your keys, cabin number, wireless access…”

Hecate had wandered over to a rack of brochures near registration, her face aflame as she scanned schedules for salsa lessons and couples’ massage. She swallowed a squeak at the advert for a workshop entitled _Pleasing Her: Fulfilling Sex & Intimacy_, so distracted that she didn’t hear Ada come up behind her shoulder.

Ada cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should get settled, darling,” she murmured, her hand light on Hecate’s arm. Hecate hated how hollow the endearment rang, but nodded briskly and spelled Ada’s bags to follow them with her own. When they reached their room, Hecate lowered their bags while Ada set her purse on one of the double beds. At least Dimity hadn’t been too ambitious in whatever plan this was.

Ada opened her mouth but Hecate spoke first. “Ada, you must know, I had no idea. I shouldn’t have trusted Dimity when she told me it was a surprise. Nothing good ever--”

Ada raised her hand. “Seems we’ve both been had. Gwen surprised me as well.” She offered up her palm. “May I see the brochure? We’ve an entire week; there must be something entertaining to do.”

Hecate’s hands flew behind her back as she fiddled with the brochure. “I, I don’t think you’ll find anything interesting.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Oh, come now, Hecate.”

Hecate in her fidgeting and anxiety didn’t have a mind enough to block Ada’s summoning spell. She sighed as the brochure materialized in Ada’s hands and moved to unpack while Ada read. She missed Ada’s eyebrows shoot up at reading about the tantric _Pleasing Her_ workshop.

Ada hummed. “I don’t suppose you’d fancy salsa lessons?”

Hecate scoffed as she finished putting her things away. It wasn’t the worst suggestion, as she was not about to engage in arts and crafts, or group games or, the very worst thing she’d seen, a feelings workshop. “Fine,” she muttered.

Ada nodded and looked down to find the brochure again. “Just let me check--”

Hecate stood in the doorway with her key. “Ada, please can we just get this over with?”

Ada shrugged and grabbed her shawl and key as she followed Hecate out.

* * *

Hecate thought it strange that an array of tables were set out for dance lessons, but there was nothing about the past hour that wasn’t strange. She read the sheet of paper on one of the tables as the door closed and the instructor walked in.

“You’ve got to be joking,” she said as she read through the paper.

“I told you to let me check,” said Ada as they both noted they’d accidentally wandered into the feelings workshop. Ada looked around at the other couples usually outfitted with one enthusiastic partner and the other like Hecate any time sports were suggested. Her heart broke for them. This was often the sort of activity that was a last ditch effort to save something that might not be salvageable.

When they sat down, a young woman looked over at them as Hecate sighed. It occurred to Ada what they might look like with Hecate’s scowl.  “Hecate,” she whispered.

Hecate turned quickly, her concern growing because she knew this tone. It was one Ada often used in emergencies. “What is it?”

Ada angled herself better toward Hecate. She leaned forward to more directly whisper in Hecate’s ear. She didn’t have time to think about Hecate’s slight shiver. “Do try and pretend for an hour, then I promise we’ll order dinner in.”

Hecate gave a begrudging nod as she eyed the stares of some of the other couples and turned to fill out her worksheet. She pretended that her answers such as _it’s my favorite part of the day_ to questions like _How do I feel about seeing my partner at the end of the day_ were a ploy to get that young woman to stop looking at them with so much pity.  Hecate almost transferred out when they were required to “share” in a circle no less. She spit out her answers like nails and Ada offered her a small smile.

Hecate felt a little bit of hope when the leader announced the next four activities were couple specific and they were allowed to return to their seats. That hope waned a little at the leader’s description of the first activity.

“Please face one another, hold hands, and look into each other’s eyes as you list some things you appreciate about each other.”

Ada noticed that Hecate’s hands were clammy when she took them in her own and she smiled. “Only fifty more minutes.” She felt a small sense of accomplishment as Hecate eased a fraction. Ada decided that things would probably go easier if she tried to keep it light. “Let’s see; what do I appreciate about my favorite Deputy?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Ada, you don’t have to,” then she tilted her head and added, “I’m your only Deputy.”

Ada squeezed her hands. “Your commitment, your loyalty and your friendship would have to be it.”

Hecate shifted slightly but didn’t recoil from Ada’s second hand squeeze. “That’s three things.”

Ada hummed. “Well, you’ll have to try to be less wonderful, I suppose.”

From the snicker of the woman next to her, Hecate reasoned they thought Ada was insincere. Hecate knew though by the gentleness in Ada’s eyes that while she might be coating her statement with a bit too much sugar, she meant it. Hecate bit her lip as she thought about everything she appreciated in Ada and knew fifty minutes was too short a time to list them all.

“Your compassion,” muttered Hecate as her gaze shifted. Ada ran a thumb over Hecate’s knuckles and Hecate found her eyes again. She was grateful that Ada did not ask her to repeat herself.

Ada mouthed _thank you_ as the instructor signaled the need to switch to a new activity. “I’d like you all to describe when you first knew you were in love.” Ada froze. It was one thing to fill out worksheets and tell Hecate she appreciated her, but this was too close, too frightening. She bit her lip and almost removed her hands from Hecate’s when Hecate curled her fingers up to stop her.

“It’s alright,” whispered Hecate.

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

“You, you don’t have to pretend you have an answer to something like this about me.” Hecate sighed and looked around her. “It doesn’t matter what these fools think.”

Ada felt the urge more than ever to divulge the truth. “Hecate, I--”

Suddenly there was an eruption next to them and half of one couple stood up as she started to yell. Hecate rose and stepped between Ada and the woman who was dangerously close to toppling over Ada. The instructor intervened and escorted the couple out.

Hecate knelt in front of Ada, her eyes immediately scanning for injury. “Are you ok?”

Ada nodded and gave Hecate’s shoulder a light pat. “I’m fine.” Hecate nodded and returned to her seat as Ada noticed the woman who had given her a look of commiseration earlier. She smiled at the two of them and Ada gave her a small smile in return.

As the instructor explained their next activity, Ada regretted not faking an injury. “I’d like you each to write an intimate letter to your partner detailing a private fantasy you haven’t shared before.”

It was a small comfort as Ada looked around and noticed a few other surprised faces in the room. Hecate was faced forward intensely focused on the clock that hung above the instructor’s head. When the instructor told them to start, Hecate started to write quickly. Ada’s eyes widened as she stared at her blank page. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have numerous possibilities but she couldn’t very well write them. Five minutes later, she had nothing but Hecate was still very intent. Ada did her best not to look over when the instructor gave them the two minute warning.

Ada’s cheeks were on fire as Hecate finished and slid her paper over. Ada felt her heart hammer in her chest as she swallowed thickly and started to read:

_If you leave with me now, I promise the following:_

_Lead on the next three council visits_

_Morning chaperone duties_

_Leading Halloween celebrations including decorations and other frivolous activities_

The list went on and Ada chuckled. It wasn’t the fantasy the assignment was designed for of course but it was one she had no problem helping come true. She reached for Hecate’s hand and stood up.

“We’re not fini--”

Ada smiled politely. “Do apologize, but we must get going.”

She pulled Hecate’s hand and they ran together out of the classroom and down the corridor. When they reached a small alcove, Ada pulled Hecate in to catch her breath. They both took deep breaths and as they calmed, Ada couldn’t help the giggling that bubbled up in her throat. She stopped trying to fight it and soon Hecate let out a small laugh as well. A few cruise staff members passed them and they managed their composure until they were out of sight and burst anew.

Hecate resisted the urge to reach over and wipe some of the joyous tears that came from Ada’s eyes. She smiled and cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should retire for the evening.”

Ada chuckled softly. “A fine idea.” She led the way back to their room but paused at the gift shop. “Do you mind if we pop in? I forgot my latest novel.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with your propensity to run late would it?”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Hecate.”

Hecate gestured inside the shop. “After you.”

They found the small book selection easily. Ada’s eyes scanned the row of romance novels and picked a couple of different options before she turned to see Hecate with a John Grisham novel.

Ada quirked an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of her Deputy. She had never known Hecate to partake in fiction.

Hecate shrugged and tapped Ada’s books. “I do not judge you on your choices, Ada, and I’d ask for the same consideration.”

Ada nodded and reached for the novel. “Allow me?”

Hecate shook her head and held out a hand for Ada’s books. “You can call for dinner.”

Ada smiled as she handed them to Hecate, ignoring the small rush she felt when their fingers brushed. “All right.”

* * *

The next morning they rose earlier than either one of them would have liked and made their way to breakfast. Hecate felt slightly guilty at utilizing their cover of a relationship to let her eyes linger a little longer than was proper on Ada in her sunhat and soft pink dress. Hecate pulled out Ada’s chair and was rewarded with a soft smile as they sat.

“Andromeda, how come you never do that?” asked a petite brunette woman across from them.

Andromeda sighed. “Because you always say you find it annoying, Zara.”

Hecate resisted the urge to sigh. It was going to be a long meal. She startled slightly when a hand clapped her on the back and she looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered brunette with a smile who had been in their workshop the previous evening.

“Congratulations,” said the woman with a wink as she moved on to a different table.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she looked across the table and saw two other impressed smiles. She turned to Ada, who was suddenly very intent on making her tea.

“Ada,” she whispered.

Ada fidgeted with a sugar packet and Hecate noticed a slight flush in her cheeks. “Yes?” she asked.

Hecate wrung her hands in her lap. “Why is everyone smiling at us?” Ada bit her lip and Hecate added a small, “Please?”

Ada turned to her with a soft but nervous look. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be evasive. It would seem that we may have given the impression when we left that workshop yesterday that,” she took a deep breath, “we did so to engage in more amorous activities.”

Hecate felt her palms start to sweat as she swallowed thickly. “Oh.”

Ada nodded and ducked her head. “Looks like we’ll need to be a bit more active if we want to--”

“Right,” said Hecate though she couldn’t think of anything worse than sitting through another ridiculous workshop.

“We could try swimming this morning,” offered Ada.

Ok, Hecate could think of one thing worse than those workshops.

* * *

There were witches in varying states of undress everywhere, talking, kissing, splashing around. This was going to be a long morning. Hecate pulled her cover up tighter as they edged closer to a pair of empty lounge chairs.

Ada adjusted her hat up so she could look up at Hecate and gestured toward the chairs. “Shall we?”

Hecate nodded and sat down. She almost fell out of her chair as Ada removed her robe to reveal a halter top green swimsuit that left far more of her skin exposed than Hecate had ever seen. Ada straightened her sunglasses and pulled out a container of sunscreen. She placed it next to her as she started on her arms and chest and Hecate tried to string one coherent thought together.  

Eventually Ada turned with her back to Hecate and Hecate marveled at the lovely collection of freckles on Ada’s shoulders. Ada cleared her throat. “Would you mind?”

Hecate blinked slowly. “What?”

Ada turned slightly and waved a hand behind her. “Helping with my back?”

Hecate just stared and wondered how she’d never known Ada had such various combinations of adorable freckles. They’d been colleagues for ten years, good friends for seven and yet Hecate had never known-

Ada moved slightly. “You don’t have to--”

Hecate cleared her throat and gently placed her hands on Ada’s shoulders so she stopped turning. “No, I, I was just getting the lotion.”

She lowered her hands and fumbled for the lotion at Ada’s side. It was ridiculous really, she handled dangerous ingredients quite often, but she felt she might be beat by a bottle of sunscreen. She took a deep breath and summoned it into her hands to avoid alarming Ada.

Ada bit her lip as Hecate’s hands met her skin. She was surprised Hecate had answered in the affirmative to her request for help. Hecate groaned behind her as a whistle sounded from across the pool and the woman who clapped Hecate on the back smiled and nodded. Ada tried not to chuckle and took her mind off how glorious Hecate’s hands felt to issue a warning.

“Hecate,” she whispered, knowing Hecate was probably going through a million hexes in her mind for the whistler.

Hecate sighed and muttered, “fine” as she continued to put lotion on Ada’s back. If her hands had a more gentle touch as a means of agreement, Ada wasn’t sure, but she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to lean back. Hecate was done much quicker than Ada would have liked but there was no easy way to request more time so she made an offer instead.

“Would you like me to do yours?”

Hecate almost fell off her chair and shook her head. “No, no, I’ll be fine.” Ada lowered her glasses and an unimpressed stare met Hecate’s eyes. Hecate huffed. “Very well,” she said as she handed Ada the lotion and slipped her own robe off. Thankfully, her suit covered her shoulders and every part of her back. It would be quick and forgettable.

As soon as Ada’s hand met Hecate’s neck, Hecate realized how wrong she was. Hecate bit her lip and cursed herself for not taking into account how sensitive her neck tended to be. When Ada’s thumb hit the base of Hecate’s hairline, Hecate swallowed against the moan that threatened to rise up. Her shoulders must have tensed because Ada stopped.

“Are you alright?” Hecate nodded though it was the furthest thing from the truth. Ada gave her shoulder a small squeeze. “Done.”

_Thank magic_ , thought Hecate as she turned to lie on the lounger and Ada opened a novel next to her.

An hour later, Hecate turned to Ada when she finished her own novel and noticed Ada’s novel lying on her face. Ada’s chest was rising and falling slowly and Hecate couldn’t help the small smile she had as she summoned the book and replaced it with Ada’s sunglasses. She placed a bookmark to keep Ada’s place and turned at a voice.

“How sweet,” commented Claire, the receptionist from the previous day, while she restocked a pile of towels. Hecate’s smile turned into a scowl and she rolled her eyes as she summoned some academic articles to read while Ada slept.

* * *

Ada led Hecate to an empty spot near the rear of the dancefloor. They’d decided on salsa lessons for the afternoon and triple checked the room number. Hecate’s posture was as stiff as ever, but thankfully she didn’t seem to be as on edge as she had during breakfast.

Hecate rolled her eyes as the instructor introduced herself in the worst fake accent Hecate had ever heard.

“Today we are going to use dance to reignite the passion some of you have lost in the humdrum of your hectic lives. Yes?”

_No_ , thought Hecate and she considered transferring away when the instructor’s partner started to hand out boutineers for those dancing lead and flowers for those following. Ada lifted a boutineer for Hecate who nodded as Ada waved her hand to fasten it then stuck a flower behind her ear. Hecate felt her heart tinge at how lovely Ada looked.

The instructors went through the routine a couple of times and though the closeness had Hecate’s heart racing and her cheeks on fire, it looked simple enough to follow.  

“Now take each other in your arms and let’s begin. Do not forget to look deep into each other’s eyes.”

Ada chuckled nervously as she looked up at Hecate. “Shall we?” She was surprised she could speak with the way her heart felt like it might leap from her chest.

Hecate nodded and Ada tried her best to focus on the steps, apologizing profusely every time her foot tripped over Hecate’s. It was difficult with the stunning way Hecate’s eyes looked especially after Ada found them again as she was turned in from a spin. Ada thought she might have been getting the hang of things when the instructor added a final note.

“You may want to add a kiss to your dips.”

Hecate froze as she hit the step before the dip. She couldn’t do this anymore no matter how incredible it felt. It was unfair to Ada and moreover, she knew a kiss to play pretend to a room full of strangers would surely break her heart.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered as she transferred out.   

* * *

Ada entered their room and almost ran into Hecate’s back. The other woman squeaked and Ada crossed quickly to her bed. She took in Hecate’s task and asked, “Where are you going?”

Hecate hovered over her suitcase. “Back to Cackle’s. I, I don’t think I can stay.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

Of all the things Hecate thought Ada might say, that was not one of them. Hecate tilted her head at her. “Sorry?”

Ada sighed. “The workshops, the lessons. I should have never encouraged such a charade. Not when,” she paused and ducked her head, “anyway, I am sorry, Hecate, especially since you deserved an actual holiday and not this.”

Hecate peered at her a few moments. “Not when what?” She ventured quietly.

Ada looked up. “Hmm?”

Hecate took a few hesitant steps around the bed. “You said you shouldn’t have encouraged it and then you were going to say something else.”

Ada shook her head. “It’s not important, Hecate. You’ve had to bear enough in the past couple of days.” She squeezed her hands together in front of her.

“It must have been difficult,” whispered Hecate.

Ada tilted her head. “What?”

Hecate started to fidget with her fingers. “To pretend to feel those things for me.”

Ada shook her head and took a long breath. This was as good a time as any. “I don’t have to pretend.”

Hecate froze. Surely, she’d heard Ada wrong. “What?”

Ada crossed her arms. “I don’t have to pretend to want you, Hecate, but that’s why I shouldn’t have put you through this. I know you don’t feel the same and I should have told you that first day.  I--”

“You don’t know,” said Hecate.

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Hecate moved closer and lifted a shaking hand to Ada’s arms, causing them to fall. “You said you know I don’t feel the same but it isn’t true.”

Ada felt her heart leap in her throat. “You mean, you--“

_Would like to stop acting as if I’m pretending_ , thought Hecate. She moved her hand up to Ada’s cheek. “May I?”

Ada nodded slowly and Hecate stroked her cheek softly, briefly letting her thumb linger over Ada’s lips before she leaned forward. Hecate’s lips muffled Ada’s soft delighted hum. Ada’s hands made their way to Hecate’s hips as she opened her mouth in further invitation. Hecate felt her heart leap as Ada’s tongue brushed hers and Hecate moved her hands into Ada’s soft hair.  

After a few minutes, they parted and Ada smiled. “Think we can try it with a dip next?”

Hecate chuckled as she brought an arm around Ada’s shoulders. “If you’d like.”

 

 


End file.
